


Soldier Eyes

by soukokuforlife14



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, My first YOI Fic!, my attempts at fluff....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuforlife14/pseuds/soukokuforlife14
Summary: That indeed had been what he'd said and he'd very much meant it. But what he hadn't said was how sad that was. He'd only shared what the look of determination did for him. He'd never shared how the look of a soldier didn't seem to belong on Yuri’s young features. How it almost seemed wrong for a child to possess such a strong presence, heavy, and full. Big and loud. Echoed what he'd been capable of then and more so what he's capable of now.





	Soldier Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ack! Ok so that is my first! Very first dedication to the YOI fandom.. ~ super nervous energy ~ ....so hope it's taken well and you guys enjoy! TBH this is as far as fluff will get for me. I guess I'm just an angst gal. But I hope you guys enjoy this nonetheless!

_The eyes of a soldier._

That indeed had been what he'd said and he'd very much meant it. But what he hadn't said was how sad that was. He'd only shared what the look of determination did for him. He'd never shared how the look of a soldier didn't seem to belong on Yuri’s young features. How it almost seemed wrong for a child to possess such a strong presence, heavy, and full. Big and loud. Echoed what he'd been capable of then and more so what he's capable of now.

He was strong and beautiful - still is - graceful and powerful. Loud and quiet. Sharp and gentle. That was his performance. That was his persona on the ice. Someone capable of great strength but great softness. Yuri with his eyes hard and determined. Yuri who after delivering a gorgeous free skate cried. Dropped to his knees and released emotion that he wasn't afraid to feel.

Emotions after all were genuinely terrifying. Easier to understand through the scrape of blades on the ice. Yuri understood this, it was why his performances always stole the breath away from onlookers and overfilled eyes with salty droplets of admiration.

Otabek considered himself lucky, to be one of the few who got to witness the human Yuri. Not the dream on Ice. Not the perfection in movements, soft curves and sharp angles. Beauty incarnate. No he was granted the privilege to know the clumsy one. The cat loving, colorfully cursing, prickly,  
touchy-feely Yuri that didn't seem so much like a fairy but rather a person, a human being who deserved to be loved. Someone Otabek was all too happy to love.

Opening his eyes to the sight of Yuri lying with shut eyelids. Eyebrows lax, lips parted, hair astray as it fell haphazardly around his head. Otabek’s lips twitched, unmoving as he awaited the flutter of eyelashes and flash of color. The grogginess dulling the edge of Yuri’s gaze. Waiting for the man, boy really, to open his eyes and look upon Otabek with eyes that weren't like a soldier’s. Were more like Yuri. The person behind the conviction.

He didn't mind waiting though. Listening to the soft whisper of breaths that entered and exited Yuri’s body. But he didn't have to wait long as Yuri opened his eyes only to quickly shut them again. The flash of green speckled with an array of teals and blues cringing away from the sunlight that streamed in through a crack in the curtains. A soft ray of which lit up Yuri’s hair creating the illusion that the soft locks were golden.

“Morning,” Otabek said, watching the way Yuri’s face ever so slowly relaxed, crunched up expression softening, eyelids reopening, lips parting to respond with a groggy, “Morning Beka,” that brushed against Otabek's face like the gentle caress of fingertips.

Otabek smiled, the small upturn of his lips reserved for this blonde man only. The kind that spoke a million truths in the silence. The kind only Yuri could draw out of him. Dripping fondness. The kind that Yuri sleepily reflected. Lips pulled up higher as his smiles were always brighter, fuller.

“Good morning,” Yuri repeated, “Were you watching me sleep?” _Again?_ Was left unsaid but clearly implied, Otabek shrugged best he could from the angle he lay in, “I had nothing better to do.”

Green eyes rolled before Yuri moved to slide out of bed, untangling his legs from Otabek’s own and taking all the warmth with him. Intending to go to the bathroom, _his_ bathroom to prepare for the day. This being one the few days he actually had free of training. The day in which he'd specifically taken off so as to spend it with Otabek instead who'd be leaving early enough the next morning that the sun will have yet to rise.

Otabek though didn't let him get that far, gripping his wrist firmly, “Stay,” he said, more like commanded and while naturally Yuri would never have let anyone get away with using such a tone on him, for some reason Otabek was the exception. Instead of retorting and yanking his hand free Yuri obliged with a wry smile as he lay back down. Slipping his legs between Otabek’s once more.

Jostling them as he moved to get comfortable. Slotting himself against Otabek’s chest, slipping into the bends of Otabek’s body, arms encircling the small form that pressed so warmly against him.

“Better?” Yuri quipped looking up at him with eyes still too tired looking to warrant getting up, clearly not about to let him _totally_ off the hook.

Otabek nodded.

Yuri shut his eyes again as he rested his head beneath Otabek’s chin, eyes soft, anything but like that of a soldier’s.

And Otabek could honestly say, that he preferred it that way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far I hope it was well worth the 800 words! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and I plan to write a multi chap for Victuuri sometime soon. Bye for now!


End file.
